gabdrofandomcom-20200214-history
Raphiel
or for short, is the second ranked angel in Gabriel's class, who has since become a sadistic stalker who takes delight in teasing Satanichia and causing chaos for entertainment. Appearance Raphi is an angel with the appearance of a well-endowed teenage girl of average height. She has long, silver hair that is sometimes tied into a low ponytail at the back, using a red bow. Most of the time, Raphi only ties a small section of her hair with her red bow. She also wears two cross barrettes on the sides of her hime-cut bangs. She wears the standard uniform with a cardigan and a black tie. She has yellow eyes. Personality In everyday life, Raphi is a normal by-the-book angel, both in Heaven and the human world, since she is a loving, kind, polite, friendly, and diligent girl. Though as soon as she arrived on the human world, her desire for something exciting builds up and she soon reveals her "dark" side. One of Raphi's most noteworthy character traits is her expression, as she is a pokerfaced angel, and she is capable of retaining her expression, even though something surprising or annoying happened to her. She is also fearless, as Vigne's wrath hardly scares or even surprises her. Despite that, she is very afraid of frogs and doesn't want to be near them in anyway. Like Gab, Raphi is a top qualified Angel, although she is outranked by her friend. Unlike Gab, she retained her Angel persona on the human world and is greatly admired by many of her classmates. Her other personality however, is not as good as a normal Angel's personality would be. It is revealed that she is a "Dark Angel", as she is sadistic and dominating towards demons. It is the reason why Satania is temporarily paranoid and afraid of her, and even though Vigne is not as much of Raphi's victim, she is still scared of her to an extent. Raphi is remarkably intelligent, probably even the most intelligent in her group, surpassing Gab and Vigne. Her intelligence, however, is not used to do good things every day, as Satania's pride was used by her to trick Satania to do her biddings (Satania thinks otherwise although later realizes it) and later again used Vigne's trouble to playfully trick her. Even so, Raphi keeps her angelic personality most of the time, and her "Dark Angel" side dissipates a little as time goes, and then it's eventually replaced by genuine happiness in the human world, to be around her friends. Like the others, Raphi is fun-loving, social, and loyal to her friends. She is also very enthusiastic about the activities in the human world which she can't do in Heaven, which is why Vigne's enthusiasm matches hers, and they got excited when doing some activities. Relationships * Gabriel White Tenma: They know each other since they are classmate in Heaven and Raphi does not seem to have any rivalry with Gab despite she is the 2nd ranked Angel. Raphi has always idolized and liked Gab ever since in Heaven and later on the Human World they become closer with Raphi still liking her but says that "fallen" Gab satisfies her "dark" desire. Gab never complain about Raphi and always been friendly with her. Because both of them has always been close from the beginning, Raphi and Gab are very close friends. * Vignette April Tsukinose: Both are friendly despite being Angel and demon, which is why both of them became close very quickly. Both are also very enthusiastic about living in the human world and they often work together to find enjoyable activities in the human world. Raphi and Vigne rarely quarrel with each other (aside from Vigne's occasional scolding her due to her "Dark Angel" personality) since Raphi is more straight than the other two, but Vigne harbors a small hint of fear from her "Dark Angel" side. Aside from that both of them are in good terms, Raphi even made a combi with Vigne with Raphi as the Boke ''(Funny) and Vigne as the ''Tsukkomi (Straight). * Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa: Since the first time they met, Raphi thinks of Satania as an interesting "toy" because of her naivety and became a "Dark Angel" whenever she is around. Raphi's intelligence which surpasses even Gab and Vigne, is proven to be too much for Satania to handle as Raphi easily manipulates her every time. Also, Raphi often requests Gab and the Dog's help to assist her in bullying Satania. However, her dark side is seen less in the later times and she became genuinely friendly with Satania. Even though Satania is afraid of her, they did not realize that they have become best friends, like Gab who prefers to be with Vigne whenever they split, Raphi prefers Satania. Trivia * Her name is possibly based from the archangel "Raphael". ** Her name "Raphiel" is the feminine variation of the character she is based on. * Her family is possibly one of the richest family in Heaven, as they have a mansion and butler. Which makes Raphiel came from an upper-class family. * She has ranidaphobia, a fear of frogs that Satania used to her advantage as payback. * Raphi always call her friends with honorifics, which signifies she came from a dignified family as she called Gabriel as Gab-chan, Vignette as Vigne-san and Satanichia as Satania-san or Satania-sama (the latter was used to trick her), this also shows that she is humble and kind. * The term "Boke" and "Tsukkomi" that Raphi use for her and Vigne is taken from a Japanese entertainment term of "Manzai" a form of Japanese comedy in which 2 people on the stage together and tell stories, ''Tsukkomi ''plays mostly as the storyteller (straight) and ''Boke ''tells it from an funny or unusual perspective (funny). * In order of appearance, Raphi is the last main character to appear in the Manga, while in the Anime she is the second. Category:Characters Category:Angels